


Expecto Potter

by SallyPejr



Series: Patronus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Patronus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Třikrát jeden učí druhého patronovo zaklínadlo a třikrát je třeba jiného přístupu.





	Expecto Potter

**I**

Patron, říká Lucius Malfoy svému synovi, je vysoce pokročilé kouzlo, které zvládnou jen mocní čarodějové, a každý z Malfoyů zvládl vytvořit aspoň beztvárného patrona, tudíž není možné, abys to ty nezvládl.

A Draco Malfoy i se vším svým soustředěním nezvládl vytvořit nic jiného než obláček bílého cosi.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká Severus Snape svému kmotřenci, je vysoce pokročilé kouzlo, které zvládnou jen mocní čarodějové. Je to kouzlo, ke kterému člověk potřebuje šťastnou vzpomínku a z ní pak patron čerpá sílu k boji s mozkomory.

Patron, Draco, to je let na rychlém koštěti a zlatonka sevřená v dlani. Je to Moudrý klobouk, který volá Zmijozel. Je to obdiv spolužáků, když uděláš něco pro svou kolej. Je to kanadský žert na Nebelvír, za který tě nepotrestají. Je to schůzka s Pansy Parkinsonovou nebo úsměv Astorie Greengrassové. Je to objetí od matky a onen spokojený a upřímný úsměv, který se občas objeví ve tváři tvého otce, když se na tebe dívá a myslí si, že ho nevidíš. Je to stát sám za sebe a za věci, kterým věříš, a vyhrát.

A Draco Malfoy s očima zavřenýma vyhrkne zaklínadlo a z jeho hůlky vyrazí stříbřitý zářivý mrak ve tvaru sněžné lišky. Draco na ni hledí s očima i pusou dokořán nevírou, než se vzpamatuje a nahodí pro Malfoye typický povýšený, ale i spokojený úšklebek, protože každý Malfoy přece zvládne vykouzlit patrona.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká si v duchu Severus Snape, jsou rudé vlasy a nadšený smích, který je vysoce nakažlivý. Je to povídání o kouzelnickém světě a obdiv v zelených očích. Jsou to společné hry a společné studování. Je to nejlepší kamarádka a přátelství, na které se nezapomíná.

A Severus Snape jedním mávnutím a mlčky vytvoří svého patrona, nádhernou laň, která se mu krátce otře čelem o dlaň, než zmizí.

* * *

* * *

**II**

Patron, říká Alastor Moody své chráněnce mezi bystrozory, je velice pokročilé kouzlo a jediná zbraň proti mozkomorům a proto je nezbytné, aby ho každý bystrozor znal a zvládl. Pro vytvoření patrona potřebuje jeden magickou moc a šťastnou vzpomínku, takže se koukej soustředit! A dávej pozor! Nezapomeň, že musíš být vždy na pozoru!

A Nymfadora Tonksová s nejistým výrazem a čelem nakrčeným soustředěním mávne hůlkou a z ní vyletí něco, co by skoro mohl být zajíc, ale není, protože hned zmizel. Jenže _skoro_ je špatný výsledek, když chcete být bystrozor.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká Remus Lupin své přítelkyni, je velice pokročilé kouzlo a jediná zbraň proti mozkomorům a proto je nezbytné, aby ho každý bystrozor znal a zvládl. Pro vytvoření patrona potřebuješ šťastnou vzpomínku a z ní pak patron čerpá sílu k boji s mozkomory.

Patron, Tonksová, to je, když jsi se svými přáteli na máslovém ležáku a smějete se tak, že skoro padáte pod stůl. Je to nadšení z přijetí do bystrozorského tréninku. Jsou to večeře s rodiči a povídání dlouho do noci u krbu, kdy sedíš mezi mámou a tátou a doslova cítíš, jak se ti dva mají rádi. Je to závist i obdiv okolí nad další šílenou barvou tvých vlasů a nadšení a smích dětí, když jim předvádíš, co to je, být metamorfomág. Je to snad i jeden idiot, kterého jsi uhnala a který je neskonale rád, že byl uhnán.

A Nymfadora Tonksová praští svého přítele do paže, než mávne hůlkou a křikne zaklínadlo a najednou kolem nich běhá vlk a nadšeně poskakuje kolem.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká si v duchu Remus Lupin, je horká čokoláda a teplý svetr a dobrá kniha na dlouhé večery. Jsou to tři spolužáci a nejlepší přátelé pro každou neplechu a jedna spolužačka pro pochopení a povzbuzení. Je to jelen a černý pes a krysa. Jsou to ukradené polibky na školních chodbách a prsty zapletené do černých vlasů a jízda na motorce. Je to bláznivá holka se žvýkačkově růžovými vlasy a nadšeným úsměvem. Je to znovu nalezený smích a pocit, že je pro někoho důležitý, že i na něm záleží.

A Remus Lupin tichým šepotem vyřkne zaklínadlo a u jeho nohou se objeví obrovitý vlk, který na něj chvíli hledí, než se rozběhne do dáli.

_(Pozn. autora: podle hry Hogwarts Mystery uměla Tonksová patrona už na škole ve čtvrťáku, kdy pomáhá učit spolužáky. Ale tahle povídka je mnohem starší než hra, takže nic.) _

* * *

* * *

**III**

Patron, říká Walburga Blacková svým synům, je kouzlo, které zvládnou jen ti, kteří jsou mocnými čaroději. A vy jste Blackové, jste té nejčistší krve, takže ho jistě také zvládnete, že?

A Sirius Black a Regulus Black s obličeji stejně kamennými, jako má jejich matka mávnou hůlkou a skoro znuděně řeknou zaklínadlo, aby se vůbec nic nestalo.

\- - o - -

Patron, říká Sirius Black svému mladšímu bratrovi, je kouzlo, které zvládnou jen ti, kteří jsou mocnými čaroději. Ale nejde o to, jakou máš krev, jde o to, kdo jsi. Protože pro vytvoření patrona potřebuješ šťastnou vzpomínku a z ní pak patron čerpá sílu na boj proti mozkomorům.

Patron, Regu, to je, když závodíme na košťatech a lítáme tak rychle, až nám z větru tečou slzy, ale nebojíme se, jen se smějeme jako šílenci. Je to, když se nám podaří ukrást z kuchyně sušenky, i když je Krátura hlídá. Je to, když si já prohlížím časopisy o motorkách, a ty, když se staráš o svou sovu. Jsou to koulovačky tady i v Bradavicích, kdy jsou všichni zmrzlí a vysmátí a přesvědčení, že jejich kolej tu válku vyhrála. Je to vyprávění historek pod peřinou a usnutí v posteli toho druhého. Je to, když tě máma o Vánocích obejme a políbí do vlasů, a když tě táta pochválí za skvělé známky. Je to, když jsme spolu a to stačí.

A Regulus Black a Sirius Black zároveň mávnou hůlkami a s nadšenými úsměvy ve tvářích vyřknou zaklínadlo a vzápětí po pokoji pobíhá dvojice velkých psů, jeden o trochu větší než druhý, kteří si spolu hrají.


End file.
